Two words
by Omocha
Summary: ¿Qué hará Toshiya cuando quede solo? ¿Qué hará sin una razón para vivir? Dir en Grey fanfic, yaoi, ToshiyaxShinya, one-shot.


**Notas del fanfic:**

**Aclaración:** Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic "Dos palabras" de otra autora El fic está en amor-yaoi, no sé si estará acá. Al principio este fic se llamaba así, pero acabo de leer uno que tiene ese nombre, así que lo cambié.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:** One-shot de Dir en Grey... Es... Trágico D: Lean u.u

**Disclaimer:** Los chicos de DeG no me pertenecen u.u Lamentablemente D:

* * *

**Two words.  
**

¿Por qué lo hice?

Han pasado cinco años… Cinco años desde aquella fatídica noche en la cual te traicioné de la peor manera posible…

¿Cómo lo hice?

Te extraño tanto, amor… Más aún ahora que ya no puedo decirte lo que siento… No puedo decirte que estos cinco años han sido la peor tortura por la que he podido pasar…

No puedo decirte que la culpa ha desgarrado mi alma desde aquel día en el que te engañe.

No puedo decirte cuánto extraño tus besos, tus palabras cálidas…

Jamás podré volver a ver tus ojos… Cálidas fuentes de inspiración… Donde me hundía cada noche, sin importar nada más, solo tú y yo…

Me gustaría que supieras todo lo que he sufrido en estos años, Shinya… Cómo te veía cada ensayo, cada día… Esquivando siempre tu mirada, intentando que siempre hubiera alguien junto a nosotros…

Porque nunca tuve el valor de pedirte perdón. Porque siempre supe que no te merecía.

Porque no hubiera soportado un rechazo de tu parte.

Porque, al final, resultó que el frívolo Toshiya también tiene sentimientos. Los cuales le han sido arrebatados en estos años.

Respiro, como, duermo… Hago todo lo que hace un humano normal… Pero mi corazón no está aquí. Nunca estuvo aquí. Toshiya murió aquel día en el que susurraste aquellas palabras… "_Vete… No vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida…_"

Ahora sé que debí haber insistido. Ahora sé que debería haberte mostrado mi amor. Debí haberlo hecho. Ahora lo sé.

Pero, en ese momento, tan sólo pude callar mis sentimientos…

No puedo creer que en estos momentos esté mirando tu cadáver… Lágrimas salen de mis ojos como nunca antes. A mi lado, Kaoru y Die. Kyo está demasiado afectado por tu muerte como para prestar atención a lo que está pasando.

Me acerqué a ti, tomando tu mano deposité un suave beso sobre tus labios y susurré las palabras que no supe decirte en su momento. "_Te amo_".

Por un momento sentí un apretón en mi mano, pero supe que tan sólo era mi imaginación.

Porque ya estás muerto. Porque ya no te tengo junto a mí.

"_Te hubiera perdonado… Siempre siguió amándote. Tan sólo que tuvo la fortaleza para seguir con su vida… O al menos eso creímos…" _

A pesar de las palabras dichas por Kaoru, supe que jamás te hubiera pedido perdón. No hubiera podido hacerlo hasta que me hubiera perdonado a mi mismo.

Suicidio. Aquello que quise hacer durante cinco años. Pero tú te adelantaste.

"_La herida nunca cerró. Su mirada lo decía. Él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que fueras a pedirle otra oportunidad." _

Die… La mía tampoco se cerró… Nunca…

Tan sólo susurré una palabra antes de irme.

"_Gracias."_

Sé que no me merezco tales amigos. La mirada de Kyo me transmitió inseguridad, pero lo miré intentando demostrar que tan sólo quería descansar un rato.

Apenas llegué a aquél edificio lo hice. Aquel edificio que presenció el triunfo de Dir en Grey. Aquel edificio que supo lo que era amor. Sin dudarlo, subí hasta el último piso. Caminé por la terraza mecánicamente, y, al llegar a la orilla, me lancé hacia el vacío.

La brisa sobre mi cara, mis lágrimas como los únicos testigos de mi amor por ti.

Porque espero que en la muerte nos reencontremos.

De pronto, todo se oscureció, y vi tu cara angelical acercándose hacia mí.

"_Te amo, Toshiya… Deberías saber que un amor como el nuestro jamás muere…_"

Apenas susurró aquellas palabras, supe que me había perdonado, y que permanecería junto a mí por toda la eternidad.

"_Dos palabras, Shinya… Te amo…_"

Iba a pedirte perdón, aún sabiendo que estaba perdonado, pero una mirada tuya me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Me acerqué a ti, te abracé y nuestros labios se juntaron al tiempo que nos adentrábamos en la oscuridad… La única que presenció cómo dos almas de fundían… La única que presenció el amor en su forma más pura…

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Final trágicamente feliz .. Ojalá que les haya gustado.

Espero sus reviews, gente linda. Adieu!


End file.
